


A Sophisticated Zombie

by FallenQueen2



Series: Hannictober 2016 Prompts [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Day 18, Hannibal is a zombie, Hannictober, Hannictober 2016, M/M, Post S3 Finale, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Will finally get’s some answers as to why Hannibal chose to saw open his head back in Italy.Hannictober Day 18-Zombies





	

“So you’re a sophisticated zombie?” Will stared at Hannibal as the man popped an uncooked piece of their latest dinner’s brain into his mouth. 

“That is correct.” Hannibal said, moving around the kitchen with more strength than he did prior to eating that small slice of brains. 

“Uh-huh, but I thought zombie’s were all like ‘dawwww brraaaaiiinnnss’.” Will held his arms out in front of him, drawing out his last two words a smirk on his lips. 

“Funny.” Hannibal whacked his lover with a wooden spoon gently getting a laugh from the curly haired man. 

“Seriously though, an explanation would be very helpful right now.” Will leaned against the counter in the kitchen, genuine curiosity in his eyes. 

“It was after Mischa’s death, the man who killed her… He was different than the others and when I fought back trying to save her… He bit me and when I came to I was eating what remained of my little sister.” Hannibal answered, his back to Will who was suddenly very sorry he had asked. 

“Oh Hannibal, I’m sorry.” Will circled over to wrap his arms around his lover. Will felt Hannibal relax slightly in his embrace and Will knew Hannibal was all right. 

“I carried on with the life I wanted to lead, I did have to make some concessions when it came to my diet. It was… Difficult in the beginning but I made it work and I turned myself into what was it you said… A sophisticated zombie?” Hannibal chuckled at the wording.

“So you eat people to survive but according to myth and media zombie’s are not the most attractive looking people and you are clearly not hideous looking.” Will muttered the last part, feeling his cheeks heating up. 

“You say the sweetest things sometime my dearest Will.” Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s heated cheek. 

“Tanning and make up are not just for woman you know.” Hannibal kissed Will’s nose lightly before drawing the other man into a hug. 

“True… If you need brains to survive then why were most of the Ripper’s victims only missing organs?” Will asked his mind spinning. 

“Brains is needed to survive this is true, it does not need to be human and I find that depending on the person it gives their brain a different flavor. Organ’s still give me life per say but they are easier to harvest and flavor.” Hannibal explained playing with Will’s curls, as it was a favorite of his. 

“So you only eat the brains of someone you think is clever so the… Flavor is there?” Will managed to get the words out.

“That is correct, those human’s whose brains I choose to eat should be honoured.” Hannibal stated, he frowned slightly when Will pulled out of his arms before it clicked into place as Will traced the light scar that ran across his forehead.

“So I should be honoured that you tried to eat mine in Italy?” Will asked slowly, feeling the raised skin on his forehead in new understanding.

“Yes, if I were to eat any part of you Will it would be your beautiful, clever mind.” Hannibal said truthfully. 

“Promise?” Will stepped back into Hannibal’s arms.

“I promise dear Will.” Hannibal swore.


End file.
